court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wind of Death
The Wind of Death Named Characters: Orcs and Goblins: Grudglum da Insurmountable, Bogsnot Skaven: Furshearer, Skysnipper, Viscritch, Visik Doombearer, Three Blind Warlocks, Wood Elves: Arlas: The Empire: First Battle: Story Part 1. The world was howling in pain. In the north chaos prepared to decend upon the world, in the south the dead stirred. Of course most of this was unnoticed by the warlord Furshearer. His glorious plans were going to take the dwarfs of the Grey Mountains by surprise and soon he would have all the holds nearby under his control. He marvelled at his own genius. The dwarfs would never notice as the skaven assaulted them above and below ground at the same time. Of course this would require a vast skaven army to approach the dwarfs from the outside and as it was the nearest skaven tunnels lay on the border of the haunted forest of Athel Loren. Of course this hardly mattered. Many warpstone tokens had been paid Clan Skyrer for a great amount of warpfire throwers. Actually Furshearer had more warpfire throwers than he had skaven that could use them. Of course granting them to carefully selected clanrats could prove useful. And to avoid the chosen being killed by envious and treacherous underlings hoping to gain their place, he would chose them on the eve of battle. Furshearer could only hope the dwarfs and nearby orc tribes wouldn't see the flames on the horizon. Special Rules: On the edge of a Forest: There should be about 5 forests on map. The wood elf placed forest is one of the five, but the wood elf player of course decides were this forest is placed. No forests may be placed closer than 12" to the edge of the battlefield. A Thousand Flames: The players take turns to place 6 warpfire throwers on the map before deployment. The warpfire throwers are not allowed to be placed in forests, but must be placed so that they are within 10" of a forest. They are not allowed in their opponent's deploment zone(s). On the start of every turn (wood elf and skaven) they will shoot using artillery die and scatter die. The scatter die notes the direction, a direct hit means the skaven player is allowed to choose direction, and the artillery die notes how far away the template is placed. A misfire is treated as a normal misfire, roll on the chart. Burning Forests: Once a forest has been hit by a weapon with the flaming special rule, it has a chance of catching fire. Any forest hit by a template with the flaming special rule instantly catches fire on a 2+. Everyone inside the forest takes a strength 4 hit. To wound forests with non-template weapons, roll to damage as normal against a toughness of 6 and a single wound. (Be aware that the scenario doesn't work if the "skaven" team is replaced with a team with too easy access to flame weapons. It goes without saying that a level 4 Fire Wizard would dominate this map in few turns.) Victory Conditions: There is a possibility that two or more teams achieve victory at the same time. Skaven: If all forests are removed at the end of the battle the skaven are victorious. Even if the skaven host is destroyed but the task is fulfilled, the skaven will recieve their Victory Bonus. Wood Elves: If all flame weapons are wiped from the battlefield the Wood Elves have secured a partial victory. If the opposing forces haven't been reduced to less than half strength the wood elves will not gain their full Victory Bonus. Orcs: Seeing as the orcs are sort of a wildcard with no goal other than to destroy, they only win the battle if they wipe another team from the battlefield, meaning to score 2000 victory points before the battle ends. The points came come from both team. Deployment: Armies: 2000 pts skaven: LORDS Vanguard Commander Viscritch, Warlord w. skavenbrew and shield 143 HEROES Visik Doombearer, Chieftain BSB with halberd 72, Stormbanner 50 = 122 Three Blind Warlocks, 3 skaven warlocks, lvl. 1, 65x3=195, one with dispel scroll = 220 CORE Viscritch’s Vermin, 40 stormvermin, full command, shields 345, warpfire thrower 70, 415, banner of flame +10 Five Minor Clans: 30 clanrats with shields and warpflame thrower 205 The Outcasts: 30 clanrats with shields and warpflame thrower 205 Mining Squadron: 30 clanrats with shields and warpflame thrower 205 SPECIAL RARE Doomflesh, Hellpit Abomination 235 Thrice Dead, Hellpit abormination 235 2000 pts Orcs and Goblins: Bogsnot Lvl 3 savage orc Great Shaman 170 - 255 Fencers blades 35 Lucky Shrunken Head 50 Grudglum da Insurmountable - General Savage orc Warboss 150 - 238 Tricksters Helm 50 Potion of Strength 20 Sword of Striking 15 Shield 3 Goff 'eavyhand Savage orc big boss 75 - 137 BSB 25 Armor of Silvered Steel 35 Great Weapon 4 Snikrit Loudsqueal lvl2 goblin shaman 90 - 130 Dispel scroll 25 giant spider 15 Da 'Eadstompaz Tribe Savage orc Big Un's x27 297 - AHW Banner, musician 20 Big Stabba 20 The Red Noses Forest Goblin Tribe Goblins x31 - 105 Shields Nasty Skulkers x3 30 Banner, musician 20 Thog, Dug 'n' Bokk Trolls x3 105 Deffchargers Savage Orc Boar Boyz x6 120 FC 30 AHW Bork da Loota Giant 200 Da Great White Gorger Arachnarok Spider 290 2000 pts Wood Elves: Arlas: Spellweaver, lvl 4 Dark mage power stone 240 Damára: Branchwraith, lvl 1 life mage 75 Eledor: Waystalker 90 Cloranna: Shadowdancer 160 The Wardens of Cairnost: 30 Eternal guards, shields and full command 390 Damára’s Sisters: 20 dryads, Branch nymph 230 Deadwood Archers: 10 deepwood scouts, Hagbane tips 160 The Silent Watchers: 5 waywatchers 100 Troupe of Phantoms: 8 wardancers, musician and Bladesinger 140 Tamarha: Treeman, strangleroots 245 The Hounds of King's Glade: 5 wild riders, full command 170 Victory Bonus: Skaven: The skaven deny the wood elves any attempt to attack them until they reach the dwarf hold. Orcs and Goblins: Combat! And a free character upgrade. Wood Elves: An ambush assault on the skaven army. Losses: 3 wardancers, 8 dryads, All the boar boys, 6 savage orcs. Visik takes -1 initiative for the rest of the campaign from a nervous breakdown. All the common skaven, except for the group with the three blind warlocks. Second battle: Vermin in the Basement Story 2. As dawn rose the Imperial army lead by A___ arrived at the dwarf hold. Far had they travelled to help their dwarf allies in their time of need. A message had reached the empire not many weeks before, telling of a great orc host besieging the dwarf hold. The Empire had been quick to respond, sending a Lord Magister from teh college to purge the greenskins. As the men gathered in front of the dwarf gates they wondered where all the greenskin had gone. There was hardly even signs of battle. After quite some time a dwarf called out to the men from atop the battlements, wanting to know what the humans were doing in dwarf lands. "The empire armies have arrived. We have come to aide you in this dark hour" A__ yelled in response. The dwarf throwing an angry scowl responded "We have no need for you umgi.". Confused and not yet willing to give up the human retorted: "But what about the orcs? We got your message of a great Waaargh and came to honour the old alliance". Now it was the dwarf's turn to be surprised even if his voice didn't give a hint of it, "What orcs? Our lands may not be completely free from the greenskins, but we've pushed most of them into the haunted forests on the other side of the mountains. They prove no threat to walls such as these", the dwarf banging his gromril gauntlet on the wall. A__ considered how to convince the dwarf "We have come to offer our aid, and we bring paid men, willing to die instead of your dwarfs.". A__'s words rang empty against the stone wall and behind him several mercernary companies started coughing. Before A__ could turn his angry gaze towards them, another dwarf pushed his way to the battlements. "I'm D___ and I hear commotion. You aren't fraternizing with the enemy, are you boy?". As the first sour dwarf stood back and A__ repeated most of what he had already said to D__, A__ noted that this other dwarf, even though slightly less sour, had no intention of letting him into their hold. "But my Lord dwarf we've come to kill greenskins and to honour our ancient alliance, forged between Sigmar and your ancestors. Would you turn us away when our cause is for the good of all?". After thinking for a moment D__ finally responded: "Fine. You can stay in my lands and hunt greenskin all you want, but you'll not enter my home and when your purpose is fulfilled you will go back to your empire with my gratitude. Understood?". A__ made an elegant bow directed towards the walls, "Of course my Lordship. However I also bid you send out an engineer to teach a younger race how to best make use of its powder weapons." A__ smiled even if the dwarfs couldn't see it because of his bow. "And perhaps you could find a gift of gratitude that we might ... " but before he could finish talking the dwarfs upon the wall started moving aronud with shouts and stout determination, all but one ignoring the lesser race. "Umgi! The smell of ratmen are upon us." D__ shouted before throwing orders left and right. "If you value your life you'll head with Sourscowl to the mines nearby, for though I do not quite understand how, the skaven have come to the surface!". A__ blinking in confusion. "Skaven?". "Ratmen umgi, get moving before the hills swarm with the foul things!". The human army moved in fast pace to meet up with their dwarf guides and as they vanished from sight, the skaven scout snuck back to the skaven camp. Bending his neck, the scout lowered his head to his warlord and whisper-squeeked "The manthings go-run to abandoned mine. Many foul dwarf-things guide them.". A nearby Grey Seer scurried off to send word to other skaven forces. "Fine." the great warlord wheezed, trying to contain his murderlust. "Kill-snip the eyes and the body rots quickly." The scout lifted his head in confusion, accidently catching Furshearer's eyes. The first sign of the skaven assault of the surface was the little body of a ratman sent flying as from a catapult, splashing the walls in gore and sickness. Meanwhile the humans arrived at the mines, shaking in awe as they passed into the dwarf crafted wonder. As the last lights faded behind them, the squeeking of a thousand rats began and a pair of glowing red eyes appeared before the alliance. The Lord of Thirteen Truths had gotten the Grey Seer's message. Special Rules: Infernal Mines: The skaven have placed mines. Place 10 counters, 5 of these use the infernal bomb special rule from the skaven book, the other 5 are merely decoys. Assassin's Duty: A character killed by an assassin grants 100 additional points to the skaven, champions killed gives 50 pts more. Underground battle rules: .. most of the ones from the End Times book. Victory conditions: Empire & dwarf alliance: fighting a horde without numbers in a multitude of tunnels is close to impossible. The only way of getting free of the skaven is breaking a hole through their lines and making it to the edge of the table. Skaven: Deployment: Armies: Skaven: A Lord of Thirteen Truths, Vermin Lord 500 Huki Fleabitten, Chieftain BSB 70, Portents of Verminous Doom. Black Weep Iki, Plague Priest 135, dispel scroll Fatal Throw, Assassin warpstone shurikens 170 Thickvenom, Assassin weeping blades 150 Vermin Most Foul, 50 Storm Vermin FC 375 Vermin Most Foul, 50 Storm Vermin FC 375 40 Slaves with musician 82 40 slaves with musician 82 The Chosen of Thirteen Truths, 60 plague monks with FC 445, plague banner +30 Fatal’s best, 10 Gutter Runners with slings and poison 180 Sneaky Claws, 10 Gutter Runners with slings and poison 180 Spittle thrower, Warplightning 90 Lightning Master, Warplightning 90 Dwarf: Ranulf Sourscowl 177 Thane 65 Great Weapon 6 Oathstone 25 Master Rune of Gromril 30 x2 Rune of Iron 45 Dwarf Pistol 6 Dwinbar Stonetoes 121 Runesmith 60 Great Weapon 6 x2 Rune of Spellbreaking 50 Rune of Stone 5 Yorri Stormcrow 186 Thane 65 Battle Standard Bearer 25 Great Weapon 6 Master Rune of Grungni 65 Rune of Stoicism 25 The Fighting Beardlings 500 Warriors x47 376 Great Weapons 94 Full Command 30 The Adamant Shields 416 Ironbreakers x24 336 Full Command 30 Cinderblast Bombs 15 Rune of Stoicism 35 Seekers of Grungni's Bounty 230 Miners x20 200 Full Command 30 The Forgestokers 370 Irondrakes x18 270 Full Command 30 Trollhammer Torpedo 20 Rune of Slowness x2 50 The Empire: Helmuth Geizbart 165 (Battle wizard lord, lore of metal) M4 35 Dispel Scroll 25 Talisman of Endurance 30 255 Nuln's 13th "Der Schwarzpulverhunde" x30 270 (Handgunners) Command 30 310 Nuln's 5th Zweihänder Regiment x26 286 (greatswords) Command 30 Detachment: Swordsmen x13 91 322 Captain Hermann Meinhardt 60 (captain) BSB 25 War Banner 35 Shield 2 Full plate 6 128 Marcello's Private Army x40 280 (swordsmen) Command 30 Detach: Free Company x20 120 430 Ecberht, The Ex Witch Hunter 50 (witch hunter) Brace 5 Armour of Destiny 50 105 Marwin's Magnificent Mortar Mercs. 100 (Mortar) Geizbart Company's 2nd Hellblaster Squad x2 240 (Hellblaster x2) Geizbart Company's 1st Cannoneer Squad 120 (cannon) 460 Victory bonus: Losses: Dwarfs: 3 Irondrakes, 3 ironbreakers, 12 dwarf warriors, dwarf BSB loses all his equipment as skaven loot his body, The Empire: 4 handgunners, 9 greatswords, 5 swordsmen (from detachment), 6 swordmen (big group), 7 Free company militia men. INTERMISSION: the skirmish battle: The Engine of War happens between these battles. Third Battle: Battle for The Flames Story Part. 3 "Damn vermin!" Ekil shouted from a safe distance. He fired his pistol and hit a clanrat, but to add insult to injury the shot failed to kill. Nearby a couple of dwarfs were pulling back a wounded comrade, while a single gunner fired against the slowly advancing skaven. The skaven group was nowhere near a horde, but as Ekil Copperfest and his team had come to reclaim the flamecannon, the vermin had started spilling out the walls. Though the dwarfs had killed many, the skaven's numbers knew no end. Slowly a rat ogre advanced on one side as a couple of hollow rocks filled with poison struck the walls nearby. Ekil ducked and reloaded his pistol as fast as he could. As he rose again the rat ogre was upon him and its large fist bounced off his armpur sending him scrambling back. Firing the pistol against the creature's head he screamed. He had expected to reclaim his beloved flamecannon and some of the other warmachines, but as soon as the dwarfs had shown interest in getting their machines back, the skaven had realized that it was weapons standing down there. Now the skaven were working on corrupting his beautiful machine. And worse, they were still hot on the dwarf's heels. And like all other dwarfs Ekil knew that there was no outrunning skaven unless you made a tunnel fall on them or left someone behind to hold them back. But Ekil could find neither way nor courage to pull of either of those possibilities and now his head was going to be smashed in by a rat the size of a wagon. A wheesing sonud told Ekil to get down. As he threw himself flat the hallway was filled with flames and the rat ogre died before it could roar in pain. As he lifted his head slowly, making sure not to get roasted by accident, he saw a company of dwarfs advancing. Even better: it was an army, commanded by Thane Ranulf Sourscowl, maching forth to face the skaven menace. Ekil got up and joined them, hurrying to Ranulf to tell him of the lost warmachine. As the force approached the room where Ekil's forces had fallen, Ekil hurried up front to see how his machine was doing. As if struck by lightning he stopped. His beloved warmachine was already gone! He had been fighting the skaven thirty minutes ago and they had already had time to move it. Hurrying the dwarfs on, he followed the skaven trail through the tunnels to a big cave. In the distance he could see a skaven army prepared for war. And his beloved warmachine. With a big rumbling a piece of the cave came crashing down and warmachines started firing from the skaven line. Both Ranulf and Ekil knew that the skaven had to be dealt with - and quickly. Or dwarf weaponry would be turned against dwarfkin. Armies: Dwarfs vs. skaven Dwarfs: Ranulf Sourscowl 177 Thane 65 Great Weapon 6 Oathstone 25 Master Rune of Gromril 30 x2 Rune of Iron 45 Dwarf Pistol 6 Dwinbar Stonetoes 121 Runesmith 60 Great Weapon 6 x2 Rune of Spellbreaking 50 Rune of Stone 5 Yorri Stormcrow 186 Thane 65 Great Weapon 6 Ekil Copperfest (Freebie) Master Engineer Brace of pistols, rune of stone The Fighting Beardlings 500 Warriors x33 376 Great Weapons 94 Full Command 30 The Adamant Shields 416 Ironbreakers x21 336 Full Command 30 Cinderblast Bombs 15 Rune of Stoicism 35 Seekers of Grungni's Bounty 230 Miners x20 200 Full Command 30 The Forgestokers 370 Irondrakes x14 270 Full Command 30 Trollhammer Torpedo 20 Rune of Slowness x2 50 Skaven: A Lord of Thirteen Truths, Vermin Lord 500 Huki Fleabitten, Chieftain BSB 90, Portents of Verminous Doom. Black Weep Iki, Plague Priest 135, dispel scroll Vermin Most Foul, 50 Storm Vermin FC 375 40 Slaves with musician 82 40 slaves with musician 82 The Chosen of Thirteen Truths, 60 plague monks with FC 445, plague banner +30 Spittle thrower, Warplightning 90 Lightning Master, Warplightning 90 Le Flammewerfer! Special rules: Cave-in, stalactites, night-fighting Victory conditions: Destroying the other army as per victory points. The victory bonus is not dependant on this. Deployment: Armies: Victory bonus: Skaven gets the flammenwerfer if it survives. Dwarfs get flammenwerfer if they can get it. Losses: 9 dwarf warriors, 6 miners, 3 ironbreakers, Stormcrow Lord of Thirteen Truths: Banished back to the warp. Black Weep Iki: Full recovery. Huki Fleabitten: bitter enmity (Ranulf Sourscowl) , + 1 xp ?? INTERMISSION: Assassin in the Hold happens between these battles. 10 dwarf warriors killed by Fatal Throw and Dwinbar Stonetoes was killed as well. Fourth Battle: Story 4. King Baragaz would stand it no more. He had no intention of becoming a slayer nor a slayer king, but losing his hold's most valuable treasure, the very banner of the hold, would be too great a shame for his entire hold. The only way to make up for it would be to go out there and take back the banner before the skaven warlord could gather his full force. And so Baragaz took his best warriors and marched out. Furshearer had never felt so invulnerable. He had even asked the recently returned Skysnipper to fire his warp-bow at the dwarf banner to test its might, and the shot had bounced right off. With power, intellect and now invulnerability, Furshearer couldn't wait to break the dwarf king and turn him to dust beneath his paws. And his underlings had never been so frightened of him. Good, he thought, maybe I can turn these cowards into a proper army. One worthy of the next great warlord of skavendom! Special rules: None. Victory conditions: Both teams must kill the other teams general. Victory Bonus: If the dwarfs fulfill their quest they get their banner back and Furshearer losses it. If the skaven are successful the dwarf lord will be without shieldbearers in the coming battle. Armies: Skaven: Furshearer 308 – GENERAL and BSB Three Blind Warlocks 195 Skysnipper 150 20 clanrats, with ratling gun 80+55=135 20 clanrats, with ratling gun 80+55=135 20 clanrats, with ratling gun 80+55=135 20 clanrats, with ratling gun 80+55=135 Furcarriers, 30 Plaguemonks 11*30+25=388 Doomflesh, Hellpit Abomination 235 Doomer, lightning cannon 90 Flasher, lightning cannon 90 Dwarfs: Baragaz Proudbeard 313 Lord 145 Shield 3 Sheildbearers 40 x3 Rune of Fury 100 Rune of Luck 15 Rune of Impact 10 Friga Flamebraids 133 Runesmith 60 Shield 3 Rune of Spellbreaking 25 Rune of the Furnace 5 Rune of Stone 5 The Fiery Ring of Thori 35 Gudrun the Uncompromising 138 Runesmith 60 Shield 3 Rune of Spellbreaking 25 Rune of Stone 5 The Silver Horn of Vengeance 45 Masters of the Trades 342 Longbeards x24 288 Shields 24 Full Command 30 The Kegdrainers 178 Quarrellers x12 144 Great Weapons 24 Banner, Champ The Hearthguard 458 Hammerers x27 378 Full Command 30 Rune of Slowness x2 50 Old Olka 80 Gyrocopter 80 Wild Ulla 80 Gyrocopter 80 Watchers of the Peak 286 Rangers x19 266 Banner, musician 20 Losses: Dwarfs: Baragaz: full recovery, Gudrun: -1 movement, 1 ranger, 6 longbeards, 7 hammeres, 4 Quarrellers died, rest gone slayer (8 slayers added to the dwarf host) Skaven: Furshearer and two warlocks: full recovery. Doomflesh & Doomer: survives 3 plague monks died. Fifth battle: Story 5. Furshearer screamed in anger. The most prized of his possesions had been taken from him! The nerve of the dwarf king, Baragaz, that had walked unto the field, vanquished Furshearer's vanguard and beat down Furshearer himself. Furshearer could not contain his rage and he roared for his chieftains to assemble the army. The tunnels to the underempire should be forced open and the full skaven might should storm across the surface to annihilate the dwarfs. The skaven host would wait no more! The tunnels were without sound. Ranulf threw his angry glance around. This couldn't be right. The skaven had assaulted mercilessly for as long as Ranulf had been alive. And never had they been so successful as now. The dwarf artillery batteries were gone, many dwarfs dead and the stupid humans were gnawing on the last of the valuable dwarf rations. Why in the world would the skaven cease throwing their useless litter against the underside of the hold? Surely they would know that the this would allow the dwarfs to go out and gather more food? Maybe even get new cannons? Ranulf had an old friend from Karak Norn that could surely be counted on for more gunpowder weapons against the skaven. Of course the humans had brought some cannons to the underground, but they seemed like toys compared to good dwarf steel. A dwarf hardly clad in armour sprinted down the hall, past the lines of irondrakes and ironbreakers. Ranulf noted with sourness that the runner didn't bow before him. "Thane Ranulf ... " the runner wheesed "... the skaven come ... ". The runner stopped to draw breath and Ranulf sent him a look that could turn elves to liquid. "The skaven come from above!" Ranulf's expression froze, feeling a dreaded sensation. "I know of their arrival on the surface beardling, you are not saying that they ... ", "yes my thane, their full host have fallen upon the upper levels! The walls are breached and the vermin swarm inside. The king calls for a retreat to the throne room, and for Dwinbar Stonetoes to shut the doors from the inside." Ranulf's eyes turned red from anger and with his teeth clasped tightly, growled: "Dwinbar was killed by a skaven assassin". The runner stared in confusion as the truth dawned on him "but then we cannot close the rune barriers! The vermin shall swarm our ancestral halls and slay us all!". "No!" Ranulf raised his hand and the Ironbreakers and Irondrakes suddenly fell silent. "Proud dwarfs live here and no ratman, grobi or daemon shall walk these halls unpunished!". "We go, to our King's side!" he cried with determination as his hand fell and the dwarfs began to move. Behind the determined dwarfs the humans stood dumbstruck. With their long legs they could catch up to the dwarfs in little time, lending their support against the ratmen. None the less their general hesitated. Maybe it would be better to escape, if the underground was truly cleared? Or maybe go after the dwarf technology in the lower levels. But could he leave the dwarfs to their fight? They clearly didn't want him and his army here, but they certainly needed him. Visik had finished his banner. It consisted of hides from many animals found close to the forest where the skaven had first entered. He had even found one of the dead elf-things and skinned it. As he crept through the skaven camp outside the dwarf hold he could hear roaring from the big cave. He wondered why he felt so little fear at the prospect of going toe-to-toe with the great Furshearer. After he had lost a most valuable banner, he had been forced to make a new one before the great leader would notice his banner was missing. Unbeknownst to Visik, Furshearer had found another banner and hadn't even cared to tell Visik he was no longer needed. But now it seemed there would be use for Visik anyway. As Visik trotted into the big cave Furshearer lashed out at a nearby clanrat dashing him to pieces. Furshearer turned to confront Visik, but froze as he saw the banner. From behind the banner rays of light streamed through it. The centerpiece elf glowed menacingly, the light streaming through his flayed skin, and a cloak of rabbits and rats streamed down from his shoulders, creating a cloak. In the elf's mouth hole sat a still living rat with tiny curling horns and glowing red eyes. Even in his frenzy he could recognize the Great Horned Rat's favour. Even as it dawned on Furshearer that he was no longer the commander of the army, it didn't really both him. He just wanted to finish this new banner, with the skin of the dwarf that had taken his old banner. Special Rules: Victory conditions: Armies: Skaven: LORDS 681 Grey Seer – Maqik The Prophet, pipes of piebald, +3 warpstone token 290 Vanguard Commander Viscritch, Warlord w. skavenbrew and shield 143 Furshearer 238 HEROES 1010 Visik Doombearer, Chieftain BSB with halberd 70, banner of the flayed 140 Three Blind Warlocks, 3 skaven warlocks, lvl. 1, 65x3=195, one with dispel scroll = 220 // Huki Fleabitten, Chieftain 45 Black Weep Iki, Plague Priest 110 Fatal Throw, Assassin warpstone shurikens 170 Thickvenom, Assassin weeping blades 150 Skysnipper 150 CORE 1285 40 slaves, musician 82 40 slaves, musician 82 40 slaves, musician 82 40 slaves, musician 82 40 slaves, musician 82 39 slaves, musician 80 40 Clan rats with spears shields, FC 220 40 Clan rats with spears shields, FC 220 Viscritch’s Vermin, 40 stormvermin, full command, shields 345 banner of flame +10 = 355 SPECIAL 1193 The Chosen of Thirteen Truths, 60 plague monks with FC 445, plague banner +30 Fatal’s best, 10 Gutter Runners with slings and poison 180 Sneaky Claws, 10 Gutter Runners with slings and poison 180 Furcarriers, 27 Plaguemonks 11*30+25=388 RARE 830 Doomflesh, Hellpit Abomination 235 Thrice Dead, Hellpit abormination 235 Spittle thrower, Warplightning 90 Lightning Master, Warplightning 90 Doomer, lightning cannon 90 Flasher, lightning cannon 90 Le Flammewerfer! (Freebie) Dwarfs: Baragaz Proudbeard 313 Lord 145 Shield 3 Sheildbearers 40 x3 Rune of Fury 100 Rune of Luck 15 Rune of Impact 10 Friga Flamebraids 133 Runesmith 60 Shield 3 Rune of Spellbreaking 25 Rune of the Furnace 5 Rune of Stone 5 The Fiery Ring of Thori 35 Gudrun the Uncompromising 138 (-1 move) Runesmith 60 Shield 3 Rune of Spellbreaking 25 Rune of Stone 5 The Silver Horn of Vengeance 45 Masters of the Trades 342 Longbeards x17 288 Shields 24 Musician and banner 30 The Disgraced, (Freebie) 8 Slayers, FC The Hearthguard 458 Hammerers x20 378 Full Command 30 Rune of Slowness x2 50 Old Olka 80 Gyrocopter 80 Wild Ulla 80 Gyrocopter 80 Watchers of the Peak 286 Rangers x18 266 Banner, musician 20 Ranulf Sourscowl 177 Thane 65 Great Weapon 6 Oathstone 25 Master Rune of Gromril 30 x2 Rune of Iron 45 Dwarf Pistol 6 Mori Skarekson (freebie) Thane 65 Battle Standard Bearer 25 Hand weapon and shield Master Rune of Grungni 65 Rune of Stoicism 25 Yorri Stormcrow (Freebie) Dragonslayer Ekil Copperfest (Freebie) Master Engineer Brace of pistols, rune of stone The Fighting Beardlings 500 Warriors x14 376 Great Weapons 94 Full Command 30 The Adamant Shields 416 Ironbreakers x18 336 Full Command 30 Cinderblast Bombs 15 Rune of Stoicism 35 Seekers of Grungni's Bounty 230 Miners x14 200 Full Command 30 The Forgestokers 370 Irondrakes x14 270 Full Command 30 Trollhammer Torpedo 20 Rune of Slowness x2 50 Empire: Helmuth Geizbart 165 (Battle wizard lord, lore of metal) M4 35 Dispel Scroll 25 Talisman of Endurance 30 255 Nuln's 13th "Der Schwarzpulverhunde" x26 270 (Handgunners) Command 30 310 Nuln's 5th Zweihänder Regiment x17 286 (greatswords) Command 30 322 Captain Hermann Meinhardt 60 (captain) BSB 25 War Banner 35 Shield 2 Full plate 6 128 Marcello's Private Army x42 280 (swordsmen) Command 30 Detach: Free Company x13 120 430 Ecberht, The Ex Witch Hunter 50 (witch hunter) Brace 5 Armour of Destiny 50 105 Marwin's Magnificent Mortar Mercs. 100 (Mortar) Geizbart Company's 2nd Hellblaster Squad x2 240 (Hellblaster x2) Geizbart Company's 1st Cannoneer Squad 120 (cannon) 460 Remember: Aleksander = Fatal Throw -> gutter runners, black Azirtiro = Thick venom -> Grey seers group Strigoi = skysnipper -> Storm Vermin spells: Grey seer, 1,3,4, dreaded Warlocks: warp x2, scorch on special Plague priest: 2,3 Remains: plague priest, Thick Venom, Grey Seer, Viscritch 8 gutter runners, 1 hellpit, 25 plague priest, 4 gutter runners, x slaves Dwarf: Baragaz, Mori. 1 warrior, 1 ironbreaker, 11 miners Empire: Cannon, mortar, 19 gunners, Losses: Visik doombearer: chest wound, -1T Three blind warlocks: Immune to Fear. Skysnipper: Full recovery 173 slaves: 52 died 40 clan rats: 11 died 40 clan rats: 16 died 40 storm vermin: 15 storm vermin 35 plague monks from The Chosen: 6 died. 14 plague monks from Furcarriers: 5 died. Thrice Dead, hellpit: survives 4 warplightning cannons: 2 died for good. Friga: Full recovery Gudrun: Full recovery 17 longbeards: 7 died All 8 slayers died. Stormcrow: now causes fear. 20 Hammeres: 11 died -> 9 slayers Old Olka: dead, dead, dead. Wild Ulla: survives 18 Rangers: 9 died -> 9 slayers Ranulf: Multiple: 65, 42, 36, 52, 33 -> Loses all his equipment, sold to the pits, nervous condition -2Ini -> after fighting the witch hunter in the pits and losing, he returns to the hold. Ekil Copperfest: Full Recovery 13 warriors: 5 died -> 9 slayers 17 ironbreaker: 3 died 3 miners: 1 died 14 Irondrakes: 4 died Helmuth: Full recovery 7 gunners: 2 died 17 Greatswords: 4 died Hermann Meinhardt: Full recovery. 2 x hellblaster volley gun: both survives. 10 swordsmen: 3 died 13 free company: 3 died Ecberht: Sold to the pits. -> defeats Ranulf in the pits.